


Quintessential High School AU Fic

by TeamAbaddon



Series: Quintessential!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Tumblr, sam shipping things, uncomplicated destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbaddon/pseuds/TeamAbaddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as clichéd tropes went, Dean figured he was the quintessential High School AU fanfic. Though, if anyone were to ask, he’d deny the fuck out of even knowing what a fanfic was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintessential High School AU Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Team Abaddon claims no rights to supernatural.  
> This is in no way serious and is based on a series of late night texts between Tenebrae and Lux.

As far as clichéd tropes went, Dean figured he was the quintessential High School AU fanfic. Though, if anyone were to ask, he’d deny the fuck out of even knowing what a fanfic was.

It had all started with Chuck Shurley and his inane project in Creative Writing with Mr. Cannon. He’d had some difficulty creating characters, so he’d decided to base all of the characters on people that he knew. Then the short story was submitted into a publishing contest, and Hub City Publishing Company had snatched it up.

A small fandom had started for the book about Dean Smith and Sam Wesson who had been regular Joe’s with office jobs that encountered a ghost and then bam; they were travelling the country together with renegade Angel Castiel killing all manners of supernatural bastards.

Boiling Springs High School was suddenly filled with self entitled assholes who thought that knowing the writer made them cool and knowing the Winchester brothers and Castiel Novak who were the basis of the three main characters was the fucking shit.

And then Becky had started posting about it on Tumblr, and people were ordering the book until Permuted Press picked the book up and paid Chuck to write a sequel. Within six months there was an entire online community dedicated to Supernatural and then the fanfiction had started to pour in like fangirl mana from Heaven.

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Chuck were sort of celebrities and when Becky informed them of the world of fanfiction they had steeled their nerves with copious amounts of alcohol and looked at Tumblr, LiveJournal, Fanfiction.net, and Archive of Our Own to see what people were writing.

And he’d gotten addicted to some of them, God help him, Dean actually read fanfiction about a fictional version of himself involved in an illicit relationship with the fictional version of his best friend since the cradle, Castiel.

In most of the high school alternate universe fanfiction Dean Smith didn’t know what to do with his blossoming love for awkward Castiel Whatever-Last-Name-The-Writer-Gave-Him. In real life, though? Dean knew exactly what he did with the love he had for Castiel Novak.

“Are you going to sleep all day?” Dean chuckled as Castiel pulled the blankets back over his head with a grumble. During the school year Castiel was always up at the crack of dawn. On summer break you couldn’t entice him out of bed any earlier than noon, and there had to be an offer of homemade burgers.

“You shouldn’t have such an inviting bed if you don’t want me to use it, Winchester.” Dean knew from the fully formed sentence that Castiel was up for the rest of the day, just unwilling to leave Dean’s bed (it was a really comfortable bed). Dean crawled under the blankets, pressing kissing up Castiel’s legs, “If this is your way of telling me you’re ready to let me make an honest man of you then keep talking because I think I like where the conversation is heading.”

Dean smiled against Castiel’s leg, his teeth grazing the older teen’s skin lightly. He made his way up to Castiel’s hips and bit. Castiel stretched his body out, hips canting upwards slightly as Dean lathed where his bit with his tongue.

Dean pulled Castiel’s boxers down while kissing a line over from his hip to his cock. He pressed kisses from the head downwards, then licked his way back up. 

They’d fooled around before; given each other rushed hand jobs in the pool at Castiel’s house when they were discovering sexuality and what it meant to be attracted to someone sexually. They’d never taken the extra step; never attaching themselves exclusively to each other but always coming back to each other when they weren’t temporarily attached to someone else.

As far as high school romances went, theirs made the most sense to Dean. The pangs of jealously they both felt every time a new relationship started and the feelings of relief that flooded over them when those relationships ended and they were back to their status of not-boyfriends a welcome period of time they both enjoyed.

“You think we’re ready for that, Cas?” He flicked his tongue across the head of Castiel’s cock, smirking at the breathy sigh the normally very contained teen gave. Castiel would be starting college in August; Dean still had another year of high school. He wondered if it was time to make the transition from not-boyfriends to boyfriends.

Castiel pushed up on his elbows and threw the covers off them so he could look at Dean, really look at him. Dean glanced at Castiel from beneath his eyelashes as he opened his mouth and took Castiel’s cock into his mouth. He came up, almost off, and went back down.

“Cas, your brother published his intent to legally change his name to Lucifer in the pap—OH GOD I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT.” Sam slammed the door to Dean’s room shut while Castiel grabbed for the blanket to cover himself up.

“DAMN IT SAMMY!” Dean scrambled from the bed and tore from the room to chase his brother down. Castiel buried his face in his hands once he was alone in the room, laughing into his palms from a mixture of being embarrassed and completely amused.

\--

They were leaning on the ledge of the wall on top of the Spartan 16 looking down at the parking lot waiting for the midnight show of some movie Dean hadn’t even bothered learning the name of let out. The best thing about Castiel’s part time job as a projectionist at the theater was hanging out on the roof, in Dean’s opinion.

“Sorry about earlier, with Sam.” Dean hadn’t had a chance to apologize properly. Castiel had left shortly afterwards so he could go see if Luke’s posting in the newspaper was true, and he had to work on whatever super-secret-painting he’d been working on for the past month before work.

“It’s not a problem, Dean. I hope Sam wasn’t scarred for life.”

“He’ll be fine. He asked if we were together-together or if this was just another one of our flings.” Dean chewed his lip while watching the cop on duty for the night make his rounds around the perimeter.

“What did you tell him?” Dean wanted to say something profound; tell Castiel the list of things that he was the first Dean’d experienced things with. Love, sex, kissing, driving – there was a whole list of first time things that were attached to Castiel. But he wasn’t good at things like that. He didn’t do chick flick moments.

“You’re stuck with me for the unforeseeable future, Cas. You’d better get used to the idea because I’m pretty sure Sam’s planning our wedding.” Castiel’s laugh was infectious, and Dean found himself smiling.

Dean figured his life wasn’t too much like a high school au fanfiction; after all, there was usually a lot of angst involved and big gay panics. But he couldn’t blame people for thinking that’s how they’d eventually get together – they didn’t have the advantage of knowing the real people behind the characters, after all.

\--

Dean logged onto Tumblr the next morning and was torn between who he’d kill first.

He thought, maybe, he’d start with Becky for her post, “MY OTP IS CANON,” or maybe Chuck for his post saying, “The next Supernatural novel will include the beginning of the relationship between Dean Smith and Castiel.” Or maybe he’d kill Sam first for reblogging both posts with a fucking, “I will go down with this ship,” gif attached.

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


End file.
